Poor Boy Homeless
by DarkSpark09
Summary: what if cloud was found homeless by sephiroth


Homeless

What happens when cloud is found homeless?

Ch 1

Cloud POV

Cloud Strife stood in a shop doorway a battered coffee cup in his hand, he had blond spiked hair, ocean blue eyes and was small "please sir, could you spare some change?" he asked for the 100th time that day he was homeless and needed money he had started begging at the age of 6 the day his mother died it had been 10 years since and he was always hungry and was very dirty,

"please, could you spare some change?" he asked a man that had just walked past, he was tall and had long silver hair that reached past his shoulders, the man looked around startled a little by the voice, he looked at the boy who looked very hungry and reached into his pocket taking out a £5 pound note he put it in the boys cup, ''thank you sir'' the boy said and smiled "you must be the kindest person I have meet, other people just walk past or beat me" the man looked at cloud for a second before pulling him onto his feet and dragging him to his car.

Seph POV

Sephiroth had been walking back to his car after he had been shopping, when a voice came out of nowhere "please, could you spare some change?" it had asked. He looked around to see a smallish boy sitting on the floor he had a battered coffee cup in his hand a he looked very hungry, Sephiroth reached into his pocket and pulled out a £5 pound note and put it in the cup. "Thank you sir" the boy had said smiling "you must be the kindest person I have ever meet, other people just walk past or beat me" he looked down at the boy and before he knew it he had grabbed the boy and had dragged him to his car. Opening it up he took out a blanket and handed it to the boy, before pushing him into the car shutting the doors and heading off to base.

Chapter 2

Normal POV

As Sephiroth reached the base he looked at cloud who had fallen asleep on the way and then drove through the barriers into the forecourt. "welcome back Seph" a black haired man said opening Sephiroth's door, Sephiroth got out of his car and walked over to the passenger side, then he opened the door and lifted cloud out, looking at him for a moment, handing the boy to the black haired man, he sighed "here Zack take this boy to the infirmary and get his body cheeked over for cuts and bruises" "ok Seph" Sephiroth watched as Zack took the boy to the infirmary, and then went to his office. A few hours later Zack came into the room and coughed, Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork, "is it good or bad news?" he asked standing up, "pretty bad, he has bruises all up his back and torso, he has cuts on his arms, legs and chest and he has a large gash on his forehead." Sephiroth hissed loudly * who could have done this to him* he thought "can I see him?" he asked Zack "of course."

Seph POV

*he looks awful* thought Sephiroth as he walked into the infirmary and saw the boy lying on the bed with his shirt next to him, Sephiroth looked at the bruises and cuts on his body and growled *I will find whoever did this to him and when I do I'll give them a piece of my mind* he thought as he sat down and watched the boy sleeping, the boy sighed softly and turned to face the other wall "WHOLEY CRAP" , gasped Sephiroth loudly when he saw the bruises, there were new and old ones but the on that worried him the most was the one near the bottom of the back, it was shaped like to hand prints. *it looks light he didn't just get beaten, it looks like he got rapped also* he thought "are you ok'' a voice asked bringing him out of his thoughts, Sephiroth looked down to see the boy looking at him "yeah I'm fine, how are you?" he replied "I'm good thanks" the boy said as he started to sit up, Sephiroth helped him up and found himself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes.

Cloud POV

Cloud had awoken in a small room looking around he noticed that there was a man sitting next to his bed, he seemed to be lost in thought *sad thoughts I'm guessing* cloud thought as he saw sorrow in the mans eyes "are you ok?" he asked, the man jumped slightly before looking at him "I'm fine, how are you?" the man had replied "I'm good thanks." Cloud said starting to sit up, the man stood up and helped him and when he looked up he found that he was looking into eyes that were similar to his own, suddenly Cloud kissed the man holding onto his collar, when he pulled away, he saw a shocked look on the mans face, "sorry, it's just I couldn't help it and I couldn't think of another way to say thank you" he stammered "don't worry, I liked it " the man replied smiling, this time when Cloud kissed him he was ready " I'm Sephiroth by the way" the man said holding out his hand, "my name is Cloud" he replied smiling as he shook Seph's hand, little did they know that this was going to be a perfect relationship.

The End

I hope you liked it this was my first one please don't be to mean if you write a bad comment I did try my best thank you for reading


End file.
